


(Not) Going to wait for it

by AcidicMusings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aarons 26 and Alex is 36, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Death, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I swear it's a happy ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, assistant-boss AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: Aaron Burr smiled at the people that he passed walking through Washington Metro. Unbeknownst to the people walking past him he was on his way to meet someone famous. Someone important. A genius.or in which Aaron Burr lands the job of a lifetime and is starstruck by his new boss, Secretary Alexander Hamilton. He soon learns things aren't fine when his best friend, Theodosia is diagnosed with cancer for the second time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry for such a bland title but honestly I couldn't think of something better. 
> 
> This is inspired by a song called 'Subway' from the musical Preludes (which is super good).
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no clue how the Department of Treasury works and I'm pretty sure there's a lot more technicalities that go into getting a job there

Aaron Burr smiled at the people that he passed walking through Washington Metro. Unbeknownst to the people walking past him he was on his way to meet someone famous. Someone important. _A genius_. This particular genius managed to completely change how the banking system worked ("Getting money from the states is like preaching to the dead," he had said while doing it). To even get the interview had been a significant moment in all his 26 years. The fact he had passed all the background checks and gotten the job to be Alexander Hamilton's assistant had astounded him.

He boarded the metro and managed to steal a seat. Aaron felt overwhelmed by everything. Sure Hamilton was brash and sometimes lacked class but it was hard not to be taken by him. _He's so brilliant_ , he thought. _What does a genius talk about? What topics is he bored of? Who am I kidding it's my job to be his assistant not his friend_. As Theo had put it he was 'star struck'. He blushed remembering her teasing from earlier:

"Oh Aaron we all know why you want this job!"

"Why would that be, Theo?"

"So you gawk at that man and have fantasies of him bending you over the desk."

"Theodosia!"

-it went something like that. Secretary Hamilton wasn't bad looking. Actually he was quite handsome Aaron would admit. He hummed as the metro pulled into the station.

Aaron pushed his way through the tourists mentally pumping himself up for his first day. _Hopefully he isn't a total let down in person_ , he optimistically thought. He sucked in a breath and gripped his laptop case tightly as he walked up to the Department of Treasury. He took out his official badge and clipped it to the pocket of his suit. Aaron felt a small giddiness as he walked past security; the closer he got to meeting a genius.

After wandering for about a minute he stopped a lovely lady whose tag read 'Peggy Schuyler' who directed him down a hall to the secretary's office. "This is it," he told himself as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a muffled voice came from behind the door. _His voice_. Aaron pulled open the door and shuffled in. A man sat hunched over a desk writing as though he'd drop dead any second. He almost laughed seeing how the secretary looked. He wasn't dolled up like he was usually for an interview or photo. His usually slicked back hair was in a loose ponytail, his shirt collar unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up with ink stains dotting it. Aaron didn't mind in, his opinion it made him look more human.

He couldn't help but look around the office that he'd be spending most his time from now on. High ceilings adorned with plenty tall windows to let in light. Aaron decided he liked it. He looked over to the desk to see a couple framed pictures of what he assumed was Hamilton with his kids and one with his friends.

"Hello Secretary Hamilton, I'm your new assistant Aaron Burr," he introduced himself politely.

Hamilton stopped writing and tucked his pen behind his ear. The man stood up and offered a stained hand to Aaron. "Drop the 'secretary', Hamilton is just fine." Aaron shook his hand and nodded. "Please take a seat, you can set up on an end of my desk if you can find a clear spot. I'm very excited to have you, I've been having to do my own planning for a week and I'm already sick of it. Now I'll warn you I can be a handful maybe even a bit overwhelming; you're more then allowed to stop me at times if you have a question, I don't bite." Aaron felt already over his head. "How old are you by the way? You look awfully young, not that I have anything against it after all I'm one of the youngest secretaries of this administration."

"26 years old sir, I just graduated Princeton last year. I was the youngest in my class," he added.

"Youngest, Mr. Burr?" He hummed taking his seat and gathering some papers to clear a spot for him. "Hard worker. I like that, may I ask how you managed to to graduate so young?"

"It was my parents dying wish before they passed," he said. It didn't bother him anymore having to tell people he was an orphan.

"Orphan? Seems like we orphans get the job done," he said with a small smile. "Okay so the rundown of your job. You will be responsible for a wide range of tasks such as planning and setting up meetings for me, taking calls-" he pushed a phone towards him "-and taking care of my calendar. Pretty simple. You don't need to worry about the press I've always handled my own press. I've been told I'm a difficult man so as I said before don't hesitate to ask questions."

"Thank you sir, I will do so," he nodded setting up his laptop, notepad, and pen.

"Drop the sir, kid. You're making me feel old!" Hamilton joked making Aaron chuckle. This is going to be interesting.

\---

It's been a long workday. He'd been working here a week and he's already feeling the stress. Nothing he couldn't handle of course. His boss's routine was quite something though. Every two hours he would request a large black coffee and down it in less than two minutes. Aaron wasn't sure if he should be amazed or concerned for Hamilton.

He looked out of one of the tall windows into the evening sky, "Would you like me to close the curtains, sir?"

Hamilton didn't look up from his pen and paper. "That'd be great, thank you." Aaron rose from his chair and walked over to blue and gold curtains. He pulled them from the hooks and across the rod so that they met. Once they were all closed he retook his seat. He looked over at Hamilton.

"Can I help you, Mr. Burr?"

He was staring. "Oh uh sorry I was lost in thought." Aaron flushed in embarrassment. He wanted to reach over and push Hamilton's hair behind his ear and out of his face. He swallowed, "Oh I do have a question though."

"Shoot," he said leaning back into his big chair and watching Aaron.

"Would it be possible for me to get off early tonight? If you're worried about the workload I've already completed it!" He rambled. Hamilton's face broke out in a small smile.

"Burr relax, do you have a girl coming over or something?"

"Well yes but she's not- I'm not- we're not you know a thing."

Hamilton laughed. "Go have fun with your lady friend, I'll see you tomorrow."

Aaron thanked him and left the office. Theodosia called in Chinese from their favorite hole in the wall and met him at his place.

"Cmon Aaron tell me what it's like? Did you see the president?" Theo asked between bites of noodles from her place on Aaron's old couch.

"Don't be ridiculous, the president wouldn't just be walking around the Department of Treasury," he snorted flopping down next to her and loosening his tie.

She rolled her eyes and pointed her chopsticks at. "Don't sass me, boy. So no president then. What was the secretary like then? Did he take your hand and declare his love for you?"

"No! Of course not!" He sputtered and went red. "Secretary Hamilton is as spontaneous as he is on TV, trust me maybe even more in person. It took me almost an hour and a half just to fix his calendar; I don't know how that man managed to do things himself for a week."

"Sounds tough, nothing you can't manage though." She bit her lip and looked down, "we need to talk, I have some bad news."

"Theo?" Aaron asked concerned, he set down his Chinese on the table. "Is it-"

"It is. My cancer is back and this time they don't think it's going to go away. It's already spread to my liver." Her face was solemn as she pushed her noodles around her cup.

"Isn't there some treatment they can do that they haven't tried yet?" He asked his throat feeling dry.

"They said if I really wanted to I could try treatment. I said no- don't make that face. I'm tired, Aaron. I can't go through another round of chemo." He remembers the last time she went through it. When her hair started to go, she had shaved it because she couldn't bear to see it gradually fall out. The constant fatigue, the nausea and vomiting after each trip for the therapy; it was tough even with Jon being around and helping.

"What did your mom say?"

"She don't know, I didn't bring her with me. I don't know how to tell her."

"We can go together to tell her, me and you, how does that sound?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder, a lump was forming in his throat.

"P-Perfect," she said her voice breaking.

"Do you have an estimate?" She shook her head.

"I'm going back in a week for an estimate. The doctor said not to expect anymore than a year." He pulled her into a tight hug and held her as her body shook with sobs. Long after she stopped they stayed locked together.

The next few days he threw himself into his work. "Burr? Are you okay you've been rewriting the same email for about 20 minutes now," Hamilton's voice piped in, concern lacing it.

"Yes? I'm just-" _oh. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry." _God I sound pitiful.__

"Aaron, talk to me," he said putting his pen down for the first time since he stepped into his office.

"Theo, my friend, her cancer it-it's back she only has a year," he cried unable to hold it back anymore. He felt a warmth as the other pulled him to his chest.

"Let it out it's okay." Aaron sobbed into his shirt until he couldn't anymore. He couldn't help but feel better in Hamilton's arms. Safe.

"I-I'm sorry that was extremely u-unprofessional," he said trying to even his breathing.

"It's fine, would you like to leave early?" The older asked. 

"No I'm fine now sir, I can handle working," he said with a stiff smile. Hamilton looked unconvinced but gave a slow nod before going back to writing.

\---

A month into the job Aaron felt rundown between spending more time with Theo and running around for Hamilton. Hamilton himself was a good guy, sometimes highly annoying (Aaron learned especially after he got into another bicker with Thomas Jefferson, the Secretary of State) but his workload was crazy. He was constantly going back and rearranging things because he decided he didn't want to talk to that person that day. Currently Hamilton was on another rant on how terrible his beliefs.

"How can he seriously believe our country's success lays in its agrarian? Honestly it's not the 1400s where people are working the fields anymore! My economic plan is hinged on the promotion of manufactures and commerce. It's like he's trying to undermine me!" He rambled while angrily throwing his hands up into the air.

"Sir how does tomorrow at noon sound for your meeting with Washington?" He fit in.

"Good- also did I mention that Jefferson thinks that the people should govern themselves. Federal government needs more power to steer us into a more successful course!"

"You've mentioned that several times now, you're starting to sound like a broken record." Aaron hummed looking over his laptop screen to Hamilton.

"Am I?" The other said almost sheepishly. "Apologies Burr, it's late too. I hope I'm not keeping you from anyone. Tell me are you seeing that girl. Is she your girlfriend? I need to get my head away from politics for a moment."

"No girlfriend, I'm gay. No boyfriend either," He added in reading Hamilton's face.

"Huh, really? I would've thought otherwise," he said leaning forward towards burr and resting his chin on his hand.

"I'm practically married to work," he chuckled. Hamilton's face changed into a frown, "i-it's not that bad though! Seriously you're a good boss. I enjoy working; I'm a bit of a workaholic."

"Well maybe you'd like to stop being a workaholic and get a drink with some coworkers and I?" He offered.

Aaron thought for a moment, what'd be the harm in going? After all it was Hamilton, his boss asking him. "Sure, uh why not I'll go."

"Cool get your stuff and I'll drive," Hamilton said smiling and waving his keys around. Aaron felt his heart slam against his chest, he suddenly felt like a schoolgirl fawning over a crush. He hated that feeling. He sucked it up and packed the rest of his stuff up.

They headed down to the parking lot. "Minivan?" Aaron mused to the other man as he got in.

"I have four kids give me a break," he chortled and started the car.

"So who's going?" He asked buckling himself in (safety matters).

"I'm sure Madison and Jefferson will be there they use any chance to start drama. John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Lafayette will also," he hummed. Aaron recognized the names. Most worked in the main building as far as he knew.

"Great I can't wait to meet them especially Jefferson," he said unable to resist laughing at Hamilton's loud groan.

"I'll try to restrain myself since you'll be there," he stated turning into the parking lot. "After all I have to be a good role model!" Aaron snorted. They parked the minivan and got out, "so these guys might be a bit wild, I can drive you home anytime when you're ready."

Aaron blushed and nodded as he followed the older man in. "Hey! Alex, nice for you to show up finally! Who's that?" A taller man with curly hair and freckles called out from across the bar.

"Guys this is Burr, _my_ assistant." Alex said almost possessively. Lafayette grinned, "Little Burr, nice to meet you. It's nice to put a face to a name especially after Alex has talked so much about you."

"All good things I hope," Aaron replied looking up at the tall man. Alex sputtered and lightly slapped at Lafayette's shoulder.

"Oh yes very good things," John added into the conversation and pulled Aaron into a seat next to him. He felt like a fish amongst sharks, each of them watching him. He sighed with relief when a man (Hercules Aaron presumed) came back with drinks. The other men turned their attention to the beer.

The group cheered and each took a drink. Hamilton grabbed one and handed it to Aaron; he tried not to pay attention to how their fingertips brushed. Before long he was on his 3rd beer laughing along with group even making the others laugh.

After a while two other men came drifting towards the group. "Man Jefferson you really know how to ruin things with just your presence," Alex deadpanned.

"Man Hamilton you really know how to get on someone's nerves with just opening your mouth," he retorted back. He turned his attention to Burr, "who's this? Another one of your 'assistants'? Poor boy, leave before he chews you up and spits you out like the others."

"Hey leave him alone," John huffed putting an arm behind Aaron’s back in a protective way. Aaron shrunk under the gaze of the two taller men.

Madison hummed, "he's not wrong, what was her name? Oh yes Maria. Threw away your whole marriage for that assistant." Hamilton's face fell; even Aaron felt the sting from that comment. 

Aaron felt uncomfortable at the tension growing between the 6 older men. "Uhm Hamilton?" He asked quietly.

"What!?" He snapped. "Crap Aaron I'm sorry I didn't mean too-"

"Please take me home," he said finding his voice. Alex nodded and took one more last sip of his drink.

"Make sure you keep your hands to yourself," Jefferson drawled out, a leonine grin plastered to his face.

"I'll see you guys later, Jefferson this isn't over," he growled out. Aaron followed the brooding man out to the car and slid in.

"Are you okay to drive?" He asked his brows knitting with concern.

"N-no," Hamilton admitted letting go of the steering wheel and falling back against the seat.

"Move I'll drive," he said getting out and switching sides with him. The rest of the ride was silent, nothing needed to be said. "You can stay at my apartment, if you'd like, as your personal assistant I don't think you shouldn't drive."

"Yes, they do say assistants know best. I'll stay- if it isn't a bother."

"It's fine, don't worry," he said. "It's a little run down so no judging Mr. Secretary."

Hamilton laughed, "I'm sure your humble abode will be fine for me." Aaron led him up the stairs to his small apartment. 

"Shit! Again?!" He said hitting his head for the umpteenth time on the old pipe that ran through the hall way.

"Oh my god, _'again'_!?" Hamilton said, small giggles escaping past his lips.

"I'm a bit of a disaster," he said defeated as he unlocked the door. "How's the apartment for you?"

"I like it, very homey it reminds me of when I first started off in this country."

"Was it hard starting off here?" He asked curiously.

"Of course, it was hard having to prove myself to everyone that I had every right to be here as a natural born citizen." Aaron and Hamilton drifted onto the couch from the door, "the biggest game changer was when I met Washington. He believed in me! Can you believe it? A rich man taking a orphan immigrant under his wing just because he has a good heart? I was so baffled." Hamilton was steadily moving closer to him. He kept talking but Aaron couldn't make out what he was saying. His heart was speeding up as Hamilton kept his gaze on him.

The other's story was starting to dwindle and finally their lips met. They broke apart to stare at each other before crashing back into it. Hamilton pressed Aaron down against his couch and firmly held his hips making him moan. He wrapped his arms around Hamilton's neck pulling him closer. "P-Please," he gasped out feeling the older man press a knee between his legs. He whined when he removed the pressure."No, God Aaron I'd love too, but not now. We've both have been drinking," he gritted out almost as if he was telling himself that. Aaron sighed watching Hamilton back into the arm of the couch.

After a moment Hamilton opened his mouth but Aaron cut him off. "I'll uh go get you blankets!" He said scrambling off the couch and speed walking to his room. Aaron pulled a couple blankets out of the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Okay Aaron you just made out with your boss, the secretary of treasury, no big deal just keep it cool," he told himself before he went back out. "Hey, I've got blankets."

"Well I happen to love blankets," Hamilton said reaching out for them. An awkward silence feel between them as Aaron helped set up the couch as a bed. "So I'll see you in the morning? Well I mean of course I'll see you it’s your apartment," he babbled to Aaron.

"Yeah uhm goodnight, sir." Hamilton smiled at him before plopping down onto the couch.

"Goodnight Aaron." He turned off the lights and fled back to his room. _Another problem for the morning_.

It took him a couple times to hit snooze on his alarm. Aaron sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I can't believe this," he grumbled realizing he fell asleep in his work suit. After changing into a pair of boxers and his old Princeton shirt he languidly walked back out into the living room. "Good morning."

Aaron's hand flew to his chest and he jumped backed into the wall in surprise. "Jesus fucking Christ Hamilton please." _How could I have forgotten he was here._

"Are you always this pleasant in the morning?" He asked playing with his phone. "I tried to use your coffee machine but I couldn't figure it out, all I could find was the beans and the one you have takes grounds."

"That's because I grind my own coffee," he said walking over to the kitchen. He pulled out the grinder and grabbed the bag of beans. The loud whirring noise sounded like music to his ears (after all it was the sound of him being one step closer to getting his coffee). 

"Can you grind any louder!" Hamilton called from the couch. Aaron didn't respond back. He peeked around the cupboard to catch a glance at the other. He blushed remembering what happened last night. How drunk had they been? He didn't know what was worse the fact that he had gotten drunk or that he would've had sex with his boss.

He turned back to the coffee and put it into the machine. Aaron watched it drip into the pot and sighed. _Is this what my life has come to? A shitty office drama?_ The maker stopped and Aaron poured two cups before coming out.

He pushed one into Hamilton's hands and sat down next to him. "Lovely boxers you have there," he chortled.

"What?"

"Your boxers, they're lovely." Aaron looked down at his boxers and blushed. Rooster patterned. Theo had given him them as a joke for his birthday a couple years back.

"Oh crap uh let me grab some pants," he said starting to get up but Hamilton pulled him back down.

"It's fine after all it is your place," he said with a fair shade of pink on his own cheeks. The Nevisian sipped his coffee, "mm just the way I like it. About last night..."

"Can we talk about it later?" He asked biting his lip. "You have a meeting with Washington in an hour, which is more important than talking about last night. If you leave now you can make it just in time."

"Fine later," he said unconvinced, Aaron let out of breath of relief. "About the meeting though, I can't go in what I wore yesterday. Jefferson will be there and he will notice."

"You could borrow one of mine, I mean if you'd like. We're around the same height, it’s no custom Armani but it'll do its job."

"Custom Armani isn't a necessity anyways." 

"Give me a second and I'll get you one," Aaron said hopping up and searching through his closet for a suit that was worthy of meeting a president. "Is navy okay?" He called.

"Perfect!" He pulled it out and came out to show Hamilton. He handed it over and waited for the other to change and came back. "I might steal this from you, it's very comfortable."

Aaron blushed looking him over. "Looks good you too," he ignored the smile and wink Hamilton threw his way.

"Okay so I'll get dressed and we can leave, sound good?" He asked starting to back away into his room. Hamilton flashed him a thumbs up, with that he turned and went into his room.

He chose a simple charcoal suit with a deep purple tie. He exhaled and inhaled, "Okay you've got this."

Aaron came back out and put on a smile for the other. "Let's hit the road!" Hamilton said enthusiastically and put his phone back in his pocket in exchange for his keys.

"How are you this spontaneous in the morning?" He asked following him out the door and to the parking lot.

"Oh you know a couple cups of coffee really do the trick," he shrugged unlocking the car. Soon enough they were on the road. "So Aaron about last night." _Are we on first name now?_

"Uhm Alex," it felt foreign on his tongue but nice. "It was a impaired decision on both our parts."

"But what if it wasn't? I mean I wanted it, I wanted you." _So do I_ , he thought hastily.

"It was- I don't think it'd be very wise for either of use considering our positions to pursue what could have been," Aaron said each word carefully said.

"I can see your point. You're right; I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry about last night; I wasn't thinking and forced myself onto you." Hamilton sounded hurt?

No you didn't I wanted to you to do it, he wanted to say but held his tongue. "It's fine, water under the bridge." The other made a noise and seemed deep in thought. Aaron stared off into the road accepting the silence between them. 

Hamilton seemed to rebound, "you're coming to the meeting with me, right?"

"I wasn't aware that I was allowed too."

"Well you are now, anyways it'll be valuable experience for you. I bet if you ask nicely Washington will let you take a picture with him." He said looking over and smiling at him.

Aaron couldn't help but ask back sheepishly, "you think so?"

"I do think so." Hamilton parked and looked at Aaron. "Are you ready to sit in on your first meeting?"

"Yes sir I'm ready," he proclaimed with a nod of confidence. The Nevisian clapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay let's go."

The meeting was overall a success if you excluded out Jefferson and Hamilton's usual banter. Jefferson even complemented Aaron's tie (Hamilton later made him promise to burn it since it was Jefferson approved). He got his picture with the president at the end. As they were leaving he stopped his boss. "Hey so thank you for letting me come," he said to Hamilton.

"No problem it was my pleasure," he replied back with a fond smile and bumped his shoulder with his. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I can take the metro sir." He said unable to draw away from the other.

"Alright I'll see you later," Hamilton gave a small wave before walking off. Aaron wanted to chase after him and tell him to come back over. To pick up where they left off.

-But he didn't. He watched the other get into his car and drive away.

\---

The next day Aaron invited Theo over for brunch. "So what do I owe this invitation too?" She asked leaning against the counter as Aaron worked the stove.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked flipping an egg. She pursed her lips and raised a brow. "Okay, okay so I'm having a bit of a problem."

"What sort of problem?" 

"So I got drunk with my boss and we made out on my couch."

"Wait, wait you and Hamilton got drunk and made out?"

"Yes, Theo that is what I said." Theo sat there in thought. Aaron put the egg on some toast and then onto a plate. "Here," he said pushing it into her hands.

"Maybe he thought you were his ex wife?" She suggested taking a bite and humming in approval.

"Yes because I totally look like a 30 something year old Asian woman," he replied sarcastically. "Not to mention when we were driving to the meeting he said he wanted _me_."

"He said he wanted you? Aaron what are going to do?" She asked on the edge of her seat.

"Well we talked and we agreed that it was in both of our best interests that we remained professional," he sighed turning off the stove and turning to Theo. "What else could I have done?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know maybe for once do take what you want? You can't stay in wait forever and expect things to go how you want. Aaron, you're allowed to be selfish every now and then."

He paused, _am I allowed to be?_ He asked himself digesting the other's words. "Even if I did go ahead and 'take' what I want I already told him no. What if he decided I'm right and he's not into me anymore?"

"Well then he's not as smart as he thinks he is," she snorted. "Who wouldn't like you with cooking skills like those?" He couldn't help but laugh. She takes another small bite before putting her sandwich down and frowning.

"What's wrong? Is my cooking that bad?" He teased, Theo sniffled and bit her lip. "Theo? It's okay you don't have to eat the sandwich."

"The doctor said this would happen, I'd lose my appetite. Don't worry I won't waste it, I'll eat it" she said quickly.

Aaron frowned watching her expression and took it from her, "good thing I'm extra hungry." He said shoving it whole into his mouth.

"Aaron!? Oh my god," she giggled watching him trying to chew the whole sandwich. "You know you could've eaten it in bites like a normal person." He nodded and swallowed.

"I could've but I didn't," he said checking his phone.

"Who's that?" Theo asked leaning over his shoulder.

"It's Hamilton, he's feeling under the weather and says its fine to not worry about coming to work today," he told her before shutting it off.

"I have an idea for you to get your man, Aaron!" She exclaimed after a moment making him jump at her burst.

"And what would that be?" He asked raising his brows.

"So he's sick, right? Buy some soup and go make it for him. Use the excuse that as his assistant you have to worry about his health."

"I can't just pop up and do that."

"Text you nerd, if he likes you as much as he claimed the other night then he'll say yes," she said grabbing his phone. "Hell I'll even do it for you."

"Theo!" He said reaching for it. She grinned and handed it back. "I can't believe you. Really you put 'hey I can make a mean soup that can clear up any sickness, let me make you some'. God I probably sound creepy or something." Aaron groaned running his hand over his face.

Theo could barely contain her laughter, the phone dinged and she stopped. "Open it!"

Aaron bit his lip and opened the text. 'Sounds perfect, come over when it's convenient :)'. He couldn't help but smile and start laughing, "I can't believe he said yes to that."

Theo whopped and hugged him. "Okay okay go get your man, Aaron. I'll go now so that you can get ready. Don't forget that next week we're going to my moms." 

\---

After Aaron had gone and picked up all the items needed to make chicken noodle soup he headed over to Hamilton's. His heart felt like it would burst out of his chest as he pulled up to a large white house.

Aaron bundled up the groceries and went up to the door and cautiously knocked. He nervously shifted foot to foot as he waited for Hamilton to let him in. Aaron stilled as he heard the lock unclick and the door opened.

You look good," Aaron said plainly. Hamilton was wrapped up in a robe and his hair in all directions.

"So sweet," He said back sarcastically and let out a hoarse cough. "Kitchens this way, I can't wait to taste this amazing soup you've promised." _Well more like Theo promised._

"I hope you'll like it, it was my grandmothers recipe," he said setting the supplies down onto the counter. "Why don't you lay down and I'll come get you when it's done."

"Alright, only because you said too Mr. Burr. I'll be in the next room on the couch, holler if you need help," he said with a small nod before walking off into the next room.

Aaron frowned watching him go. "I should've checked his temperature. He's a little lethargic," he said to himself as he searched for a pot to cook in. He threw himself into cooking, _he's relying on me and I'll make sure he won't be let down._

He reduced the heat to let it simmer to go check on Hamilton. He peeked his head into the other room to see him passed out on the couch. With a small sigh he walked over to him and gently pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. "Warm," he said softly. He clicked his tongue and went to go find the bathroom and hopefully a medicine cabinet. 

He wandered through the house until he found the bathroom. Aaron hummed looking through the cabinet, "aha found it." He said triumphantly grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen. After finding the medicine he walked back out to the living room to see no Hamilton. "Boss?" He called out panicked.

"In here!"

Aaron sighed with relief and walked over to the kitchen. "You felt warm so I got you some ibuprofen," he said putting the bottle at the counter. Hamilton was holding a bowl of the soup to his chest.

"Mm this is so good, thank you." He said happily as he slurped some more down. "Hand the pills here, I'll just take them with the soup." 

"Here you go," he hummed putting two round pulls in the outstretched hand. "Well, I'm glad you like it. I was so worried it wouldn't be good and I'd disappoint," he rambled and played with his shirt. When he looked up Hamilton was smiling at him.

"You didn't, I am more than pleased," the other said putting the bowl down. Aaron sucked in a breath and remembered Theo's words. _It's now or never_ , he went in closer to Hamilton and kissed him. He quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry," he panicked but was cut off by the other pulling him back in for another deep kiss.

"Don't be," Hamilton said throatily when he broke away. "I've wanted to do this since we kissed back at your place. God, we should stop though, what if I get you sick?"

"Don't care," he mumbled kissing him again, Hamilton laughed against his lips and pressed him into the counter to deepen the kiss. _God I could do this forever_ , he thought. His fingers stroked over the other’s beard and settled onto his neck. This time when Hamilton broke away he pressed his head into his shoulder, leaning against him. "I suppose you’re feeling better now?"

"Yes quite," the other man chortled pressing a kiss against the top of his head. "Does this mean you've rethought the idea of staying professional?"

"I'd say so," he blushed. "Theo talked me out of it."

"I suppose I should thank her then."

"Yeah I suppose you should, Hamilton" he said sitting back up to look at him.

"Call me Alex please. It'd be weird to have you call me by my last anem after we just made out like teenagers," he chuckled.

"Alex," he said trying the name out. It felt good to use it. He blushed thinking about how personal it was now and then panic. They were no longer just boss and assistant. What were they now?

"Aaron, are you okay? Your face is a little sour," Alex said watching him. He blinked and shook his head.

"Nope, I am okay! No worries." He affirmed him. Alex smiled and tenderly wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to gently kiss him once more. Aaron couldn't help but like the touch, the feeling that Alex was in control. "If we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to later," he said against the others lips.

"Mm shame," Alex replied pulling away. "If you want you could spend the night here."

"As much as I'd like too, if I'm seen leaving your house by someone there could see me and we'll things could end bad," he pointed out.

As cautious as always, Aaron."

"One of us has to be," he replied untangling himself from Alex's hold. "I should leave now."

Alex sighed and nodded. "Alright, thank you for the soup."

"Don't make that face," Aaron huffed. "I have a feeling we'll be doing this way more in the future."

With that his face lit up. "I'll look forward to that then," Alex said happily as he lead him to the door. They said their goodbyes and Aaron left feeling as light as a feather.

A couple days later Aaron fell sick from kissing Alex but it was worth it. He'd do it again in a heartbeat, even if he did have to put up with a dastardly cough.

\--- 

They’re at work (actually working for once) when Alex manages to take him by surprise once again. "You want me to what?"

"Pick up my kids, Aaron, baby cakes, my light in the darkness, I can't be late or Eliza will have my neck." Alex pleaded. Aaron sighed and nodded.

"Okay, just text me the address and I can go get them," he sat up and stretched. "And give me the keys to the minivan."

Alex dropped them into his hand, "All right drive safely, look both ways."

He couldn't help but feel warmth spread through his chest. Alex was _trusting him_ with his kids. "I'll protect them with my life," he said seriously, the other smiled with amusement and nodded.

When Aaron made it to the car he called Theo. "Aaron? Is everything okay? You're not going to cancel on tonight, I don't think I can tell her on my own," She rambled sounding panicked.

"What? No of course not! I wouldn't cancel on your mom tonight-" Theo sighed with relief in relief "- I'm actually sorta freaking out."

"Oh?"

"Okay so Alex is trusting me with his children, Theo. His children!" He exclaimed following the directions on the GPS.

"You guys are getting pretty serious, aren't you? Already meeting the kids." She hummed, he could picture her grin through the phone. "Did you get your wish on being fucked on a desk?"

Aaron flushed, "no comment."

"You dirty dog!" She giggled. "What was it like I want all the details!"

"Please! Oh my god," he said flustered as he ignored her pleading. He pulled up to an two story mansion. "Theo I have to go, I'm at the ex's house," with that being said he hung up.

Aaron adjusted his tie and got out of the car. He sucked in a breath and walked up the long path to the front door and nervously knocked. After a moment a boy answered the door, "hello?"

"Philip who's at the door?" A woman appeared behind him. "Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Hello ma'am, I'm Aaron Burr, Hamilton's assistant. He's a bit tied up at work and sent me to pick up the kids," he explained.

She nodded following along, "I see, I'm Eliza I'm sure you've heard of me by now. Why don't you come in while I round up the rest of the kids. Phillip why don't you lead Mr. Burr to the living room."

"This way," Phillip said taking Aaron's hand a leading him to a grand room.

"So how old are you Phillip?" He asked awkwardly standing as he waited.

"I'm 11! I'll be going into the seventh grade soon," he said enthusiastically. Eliza soon came into the room with three other kids in tow.

"Okay, this is Angie, Junior, and James. Kids this is Mr. Burr, daddy's new assistant," she said introducing them. "Treat him with respect all right?" The kids chorus their affirmatives back.

"If everyone's ready I'm sure that your dad can't wait to see you," Aaron said. "And I'm sure moms ready for a break."

"Oh more than ready, I'll finally be able to focus on school," she giggled and pressed a kiss onto each kids cheek. "Have fun with dad!"

Eliza walked them out to the car and helped put their bags in. They said their goodbyes before Aaron pulled out of the driveway and started back to the Department. "So uh what do you kids like to do?" He asked looking back at them through the rear-view mirror.

"Pokemon go!" Phillip and Angie said at the same time.

"Reading," Junior pipped in quietly. James simply held up some toy trucks and laughed. 

Aaron smiled, "all very fun things. Phillip, Angie, did you know if you nickname your evees a certain name you'll get the evolution based off of it." He remembered the trick while scrolling through his blog.

"Really?" Angie asked leaning forward towards him.

”Really. If you name it Pyro you get a flareon, if it's Sparky you get a jolteon, or if it you name is Rainer you get a vaporeon," he said.

I'm so trying this with my next evee! Thank you Mr. Burr!" Phillip said happily.

"Oh you guys can call me Aaron if you want, Mr. Burr was my father," he joked in a fake posh voice earning him some laughs. Eventually they made it to the department of treasury safely, he led the kids inside and flashed his office pass.

The kids rushed into the office and practically pounced onto Alex. Aaron couldn't help but smile watching interaction between the five; anyone could tell Alex was deeply devoted to his children. He nodded along his full attention on his children as they told him about their week and what they were doing in school.

After a while Junior spoke up, "dad I'm hungry."

"Well, I was thinking pasta tonight," Alex hummed earning a cheer from James. "Maybe Aaron would like to join us?" He glanced up at him with a small smile.

Phillip looked up at him, "please Aaron you're so cool." He felt his heart clench. As much as he wanted too he couldn't ditch Theo, tonight was too important.

"Sorry sirs I already have a commitment for tonight," he said with a apologetic smile. The kids put up protests but Alex quieted them down. "Actually it's getting late and I should go so that I can make said commitment."

"Kids why don't you go wait in the lobby for a minute, we should be leaving also but I need to talk to Aaron for a second." Alex said ushering the kids out of the office. Once they were gone he turned to him. "Commitment?"

"Theo. I promised I'd go with her to tell her mom the news," he sighed. He let his head fall onto Alex's shoulder and closed his eyes feeling the comforting touch onto his back. "I don't know what I'm going to do when they start crying."

"Sh, just breathe. You can do this, I know you," he said softly pressing a kiss onto the side of his head.

"Can I come over after? It might be late if it's not that's okay," he babbled.

"Baby it's fine," Alex said quieting his concerns. "I stay up late anyways so don't worry." He sighs with relief and pulls back to look at the other. They share a kiss before leaving the office.

He thinks back to Alex calling him baby as he boards the metro. _When had we saying stuff like that? Have I even called him something like that?_ He pushes it to the back of his head. Aaron has bigger things to worry about like how to tell Theo's mom that her daughter is going to die.

Theo's waiting for him at the stop, teary eyed. They embrace for a moment before letting go. "You can do this, I'll be right there next to you." She nods and wipes her eyes. He comfortingly rubs her back like he did back when she'd have breakdowns in college.

"Thank you so much, Aaron. I don't know where I would be without you," she said earnestly. Aaron flagged a taxi down for the two to take to Ann's house.

"I can't do this," Theo whispered staring at the door. Aaron felt the knot in his stomach tighten.

"Yes you can," he said taking her hand in his. "I'll be right there by your side." He squeezed her hand to reassure her and she gave him a firm nod. Theo sucked in a breathe before knocking on the door.

Ann opened the door with a large smile, "there are my favorite young adults!" She said jovially and pulled Theo and Aaron into a hug. Aaron smiled and hugged her back.

"Hello Ann," he said fond of the older woman. Whenever his grandparents were unable to watch him Ann had always stepped up and acted as a mother towards him.

"Oh my, you two have grown since I saw you!"

"Mom you saw me three days ago!" Theo chuckled and glanced over at Aaron.

"Yes, and you've grown more beautiful," Ann hummed kissing her daughter and planted a kiss on the cheek for Aaron. "Come on in guys, I finished making dinner."

Aaron followed Ann into the house. The same house he and Theo ran through when they were small. He smiled at the memories the old house held. "I made my lasagna," the older woman said. "Take a seat at the table and I'll bring the stuff out and no Aaron I don't need help you just sit your butt down."

"If you insist," he chuckled taking the seat next to Theo. Theo nervously wrung her hands together, her lip trembled. "It's okay, you're not alone I'm right here by your side."

When Ann came back with the food Aaron attempted conversation until Theo felt ready to tell her mom about the cancer. "Honey you haven't touched any of your food, are you alright?" Ann asked scanning her daughters face.

"Mom I have some bad news," her voice wavered. "My cancers come back and this time it's not going away."

"What? Theo are you sure what did the doctor say? We should get a second opinion I'm sure there's something we can do." Ann said dropping her fork and bombarding her with questions.

"Mom please. I don't want a second opinion. I can't do it anymore."

"How can you say that what will I do without you!?" Ann cried out. Aaron reached for Theo's hand under the table to squeeze it. _Stay strong._

"How can _you_ say that? I can't do another round a chemo. I can't go through the constant fatigue again. I can't go through watching my body change and not being able to do anything about it!" Theo's voice was raised; she was unable to stop from doing it. Aaron didn't blame her. "I'm just done with all this. I'm sorry mom." Her voice by the end changed to a whisper as tears gathered in her eyes.

Ann was crying at this point too. She got up from her seat and pulled Theo into her arms as if she was still six years old. Aaron couldn't help but feel as though he was witnessing something he shouldn't. The two finally unlocked and wiped their tears. "If it's all right I'd like to spend the night," Theo said to Ann.

"Of course you are, honey," Ann said softly. "Aaron you're allowed to stay if you'd like."

"I'd love too but I have work in the morning," he said, the little white lie easily coming out. Alex usually took a day off when his kids were over. "I'll call a cab, no need to worry."

So he called a cab and within a few minutes he was standing at Alex's doorstep. Drenched. He wasn't sure when but sometime along the way it had started pouring. "Fuck, Alex hurry," he hissed knocking again.

After a moment Alex opened the door dressed in a pair of boxers and t-shirt, his hair loose around his shoulders. "Jesus Aaron hurry up and get in," he said. He didn't need to be told twice, Aaron slipped in shivering as the cool air hit him. "Let me get you a towel and when you're dried off you can come change." When he was done drying himself off Alex lead him up the stairs into a large bedroom. It was decorated in warm colors; he couldn't help but feel at home in it. "You can borrow some of my clothes, a t-shirt and boxers fine?"

"Perfect," he replied watching Alex dig through the drawers. He pushed the clothes into his hands and crawled onto the bed.

"Am I allowed to change in here or?" He said unsure since Alex was curled up into his bed already.

"Yeah, no need to be shy. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he joked making Aaron blush.

"Giving me a hand job under a desk means seeing me naked?" He said embarrassed. Alex laughed in response, "totally counts." Aaron sighed and started to change in front of him. He glanced up at the other sheepishly when he was down to his underwear and decided to turn his back to Alex. He jumped slightly as he felt the others hands touch his back and run down his sides.

"Alex?" He whispered feeling the slight scruff of Alex's chin scratch lightly against him as his lips brush against the back of his neck.

”Hurry and come lay with me," Alex said before moving away. Aaron pulled on the fresh clothes and crawled in next to Alex. 

"Won't your kids question as to why I spent the night?"

"I doubt they'd hardly care, I had to listen to how cool you were from Phillip," he chuckled wrapping an arm around Aaron. "How did the talk go?"

Aaron sighed and pressed his face into his shoulder, "well it went fine but a lot of tears were shed. Ann didn't take it too well at first; Theo and her kind of had a heart to heart. Anyways Theo is spending the night there."

"And you? How are you doing?" Alex asked, his nails gently dragged along Aaron's scalp.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I'm…" he started thinking. "I don't know how I'm doing. I never really took the time, I've been so busy worrying about Theo, trying to make things work with you." Aaron admitted, he could feel the familiar feeling of tears coming on.

"Aaron, you matter too. You can't keep everything bottled up, it's okay to feel overwhelmed and needing to lean on someone." Alex wiped his tears away with his thumb, "as for the last thing, you don't need to worry about making things work. It's been working, Aaron. I'm here for you and if you need me to be that person to lean on it's okay." 

Alex's mini speech was what really did it for Aaron. All those tears that he had been holding back come bursting out. He sobbed into the others chest, Alex pulled him in tight and pressed small kisses onto his forehead whispering small comforts.

The next morning he woke up on top of Alex, who was still holding onto him. _I could get used to this_ , Aaron thought begrudgingly. He felt his anxiety spike again, what would happen if someone found out about them. God forbid the media got a hold of it, he could only imagine the slander that would be thrown around.

"Good morning beautiful," Alex whispered breaking him out of his train of thought. "What time is it?"

"A little past 7 I think," he replied with placing a small kiss on his chest.

"Perfect we have a little time to lay here before the kids wake up." Alex pulled him into a full kiss. Aaron kissed back contently. "Mm I have something to ask you."

"What would that be?" He asked kissing the side of Alex's mouth.

"Come to France with me, I have a conference there and well what would I be without my assistant?" He said running a hand down his shoulder. "It's in a couple months"

"Yes!" He said quickly and then flushed. "I mean yes I'd love too." Alex smiled ear to ear.

"I'm so excited, I can show you all the hotspots. Oh! We can go to the Pont de Arts bridge y'know where all the locks are? I mean they took them off but it's still worth going to see." He rambled making Aaron smile fondly; he twirled Alex's locks with his finger. He remembered the kids and sat up.

"I should go- the kids," he started.

"-are going to be excited when they see you at breakfast," Alex hummed sitting up. "Pancakes sound good, right?"

”R-Right," he agreed. They both put on pants and went down to prepare breakfast. After a while the kids wandered down and Alex was right, they were ecstatic to see him again. He would be lying if he didn't enjoy the domesticity of it all. He was afraid to admit that he could see himself waking up every morning with Alex and his kids. _This is nothing but a spur of the moment thing_ , he told himself watching the kids eat.

\---

The next two months were a blur for Aaron. His days were either taken up by Alex or by Theo, who was continuously getting worse. It had first started with her losing 32 pounds in a matter of a couple months; the doctors had warned Anne and Aaron when they went with her to her next visit that she could face malnutrition due to the cancer. Then ascites, or fluid, had started collecting in her abdomen making her stomach swell. Eventually she had to be put on a permanent drain, it was hard watching her lose this battle.

He couldn't help but feel relieved to be stepping on the plane to France with Alex. Of course it made Aaron feel terrible to feel this way after all his ,em>best friend was dying. Alex must have noticed how he was feeling because he discreetly reached for his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Thank you," he said softly and taking his seat next to the other.

Lafayette had also come, wanting to see his "home" again as he called it. Not that Aaron minded, from the small conversations he's had with the Frenchman so far he was an okay guy (even if he called him little Burr for no reason).

"So little Burr you've never been to France before?" Lafayette asked as the plane was taking off.

"Can't say I've had the pleasure, I'm quite excited to see it. Mr. Hamilton has been kind enough to offer me a tour of it," he said gently nudging Alex.

"What can I say? Someone has to show him the beauty of France," Alex said with a grin. "I think seeing the world is a something everyone should get a chance to do."

"I can drink to that," Lafayette hummed ordering a glass of Pinot from the steward. Alex himself ordered one also. Aaron politely refused; he wasn't much of a drinker.

4 hours into the 8 hour flight he was starting to feel antsy. Lafayette had passed out in his seat and Alex was messing around on his laptop. He let his forehead drop down onto his lover's shoulder and softly sighed. "What is it?" Alex asked with a small laugh.

"I'm feeling antsy," he huffed glancing at Alex's face.

"Maybe we can do something then," Alex suggested setting his laptop to the side and pulling Aaron up with him.

"What-" he was cut off by Alex pressing a finger to his lips and leading him to the bathroom. It clicked in Aaron's head. _Oh._

"Is a hand job okay?" He asked locking the door and slipping a finger into Aaron's waist band. 

"What about Lafayette?" He asked quietly.

"Sleeps like a rock," Alex hummed slipping his shaft out. "Let me take care of you. You've been stressed lately." He kissed Aaron softly coxing the others mouth open. He gasped as Alex's fingers wrapped around him and slowly pumped.

Aaron pressed his face into Alex's neck trying to stifle his moans, "nng Alex," he whimpered as his hips involuntary bucked into his hand. A couple more pumps and he came in Alex's hand... and onto his dress shirt. "F-Fuck," he said embarrassed looking at his cum.

Alex chuckled and quickly wiped himself off. "It's okay," he reassured the other with a small kiss and tucked him in. "Are you relaxed now?"

"Yes," he admitted. "We should go back before Lafayette wakes up. It'll be awkward explaining why we both came out of the bathroom."

"You're right, doll," Alex agreed and opened the door. Lafayette was still passed out in the same place. A small relief.

As soon as Aaron sat down he opted to also take a small nap before the plane landed.

\---

first couple days to the trip were mainly business for Alex discuss economic stability and economic growth between the two countries. This left Lafayette and Aaron to their own whims during the day. The Frenchman had taken to showing Aaron to the local cafes and landmarks such as the Arc of Triumph in Champs-Élysées. He even managed to pick up on some simple French (thanks to Lafayette).

It was their fourth day in France. They had been having lunch at one of the cafes when Lafayette popped the question. "So how long have you and Alex been seeing each other? Don't try to say you aren't because that incident on the plane says otherwise."

Aaron chocked on his drink and felt his cheeks heat up. _This is it_ , he thought panic seeping into his mind. _We're done._ "A couple months now," he said slowly each word being calculated. "Ever since we went to that bar."

"Don't panic, I'm not going to out you. I was just curious plus I wanted to give you a word of advice. Alex is one of my best copains but he isn't the best at controlling himself. There was John Laurens, Maria Reynolds, and now you," Laf said, his gaze soften. "I like you Aaron and I don't want to see you get hurt." _John Laurens?_ In a way Aaron wasn't surprised.

"It's not like that, it-" he thought for a moment how to put it "-it's just sex-" well they haven't actually had sex yet but it was the best Aaron could think of "-nothing more nothing less." Laf hummed in response not quite believing the younger man. The conversation ended there, the rest of their lunch was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

What Lafayette had said stuck in the back of his mind. When Alex had come back to their hotel room that night he decided to ask him.

"Hey Alex," he started twisting in his arms to look at the older.

"Yes?" He asked sitting up at little to get a better view of Aaron.

"What are we doing?" Aaron asked softly, casting his eyes down. His heart was beating erratically.

"What do you mean?" He asked back sitting up fully and pulling Aaron up.

"Is it just us messing around or-or something more?" He could feel his heart beating rapidly.

-But then Alex pulled him into his arms. "Listen, Aaron Burr I love you, it's not just us 'messing around'. I love seeing you every day, your smile, the way your eyes light up when you talk about the things you love, your laugh! God I sound like a teenager but it's true." He pressed a kiss onto his lips softly, "seeing you hurt makes me hurt, seeing you happy makes me happy."

Aaron held onto Alex allowing the older man to pull him into his lap. Aaron sniffled, "I love you," he said into his neck. He shivered feeling Alex's fingers trail up his shirt and along his bare back. "I want you," he said kissing him.

Alex blushed "Are you sure?" He said, his hand pausing.

"Y-Yes I'm ready," he replied and kissed Alex, he gasped feeling Alex's fingers pinch a nipple. Alex pulled off his own shirt and then helped Aaron drag off his.

The older man wasted no time in sucking on Aaron's neck leaving dark hickies in his wake. Alex pulled Aaron out of his boxers and stroked his shaft making him whimper. "Please," he said breathily pressing himself against Alex.

"Suck," Alex commanded, his voice making Aaron shudder and parted his lips for the others fingers. He ran his tongue along the digits thoroughly making them wet. He pulled them out and splayed his free hand along Aaron's chest gently pressing him down against the bed. Alex hooked his legs over his shoulders and lightly stroked his hole.

Aaron gasped softly feeling Alex's finger press into him, "fuck," he cursed under his breath.

"Can I add in another?" Alex asked. After receiving an okay he pressed in the second. Aaron tried to press back against the fingers as the other opened him up. 

"P-Please Alex," he whimpered. "God I need you."

"If my love demands it," Alex teased taking himself out and pressing his tip against Aaron's hole making him tense up. "Relax," he said kissing him softly and edging in.

Aaron sighed softly when Alex was finally in. "Wait a moment let me readjust," he said moving his legs from Alex's shoulders to his waist. "Okay."

"Tell if you want me to stop," Alex told him softly as he gently rocked foreword. Aaron moaned and tightened his legs around the other. "Fuck," Alex groaned picking up the pace. "You're so tight."

Aaron saw stars when Alex hit his prostate. His back arched and he screamed. Alex held his hips down as he thrusted into him. Aaron was close to incoherent as he begged for release, "f-fuck Alex I-I'm so close."

"C’mon baby come for me," Alex rasped moving a hand to touch Aaron. With that being said he could hold back no longer, Aaron came onto the others stomach with a small cry. "Do you want me to pull out?" Alex managed out, Aaron shook his head and he came inside him.

Alex pulled out after a moment and laid against his lover. He pressed small kisses to Aaron's face, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Aaron said feeling warm.

Let me clean you up and then we can cuddle and shit," the older said receiving a whine from Aaron. He laughed and untangled himself making his way over to the bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth, "spread your legs so I can glean you out," he said gently helping the other. After Aaron was clean, Alex threw the cloth towards the bathroom and crawled back into bed.

For the first time Aaron had woken up before Alex. Alex had a leg wrapped around Aaron's and held him with a death grip to his chest. Not that he was complaining, after all it was surprisingly warm and comfortable.

"Alex," he whispered kissing along his clavicle.

"Mm yes baby?" He responded his voice still thick from sleep. Aaron sighed softly feeling the vibrations of the other talking in his chest.

"Good morning," he said tucking a piece of Alex's hair behind his ear.

"Good morning," he yawned and shifted to hold Aaron more comfortably. "Sleep good?"

"Very, my ass hurts though," he teased lightly. Alex stifled a laugh and opted to kiss Aaron's forehead. 

"May I ask you something?" Alex inquired running his fingers along Aaron's side.

"Of course, ask away," he said.

"What made you, you know question what we were."

Aaron bit his lip and sighed. "Lafayette knows about us," he ignored Alex's small 'dammit' under his breath. "He told me that I was the next John Laurens and Maria Reynolds and that I shouldn't expect much." 

"Fuck are you serious?" Aaron winced, he had only witnessed Alex mad a handful of times. "That's so out of line of him, I'm going to have a talk with him."

”Alex please it's not necessary," Aaron said cupping Alex's face with his hands. "He was just worried about me is all. He meant no harm."

"Still…" Alex said cooling down and leaning into the touch. "Fine, only because you asked to nicely." Aaron grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips gratefully.

"I know you wanted to go out but I honestly don't think I can walk," he said making Alex erupt in giggles. "Laughing at my pain!"

"Okay a nice day in bed snuggling," Alex said happily. "I'll call room service for breakfast and we can go from there?"

\---

They spent the day relaxing in bed, their room was filled with plates and heavy of the smell of sex. "You know it kind of sucks we’re leaving soon," Alex sighed into Aaron's neck.

Aaron let his head fall back onto the others shoulder and kissed the underside of his jaw, "well at least we were still able to spend today together and plus we still have tomorrow together. That reminds me we have reservations for dinner tonight with Lafayette."

"Can't we cancel?" Alex groaned. "I'm so comfortable."

"Unfortunately no, anyways you haven't spent any time with him this trip," Aaron pointed out. "It'll be good for the both of you."

With that being said Alex gave in and agreed to dinner. They both dressed in their finest suits, Alex's a deep green and Aaron's a charcoal. Lafayette met them downstairs in the lobby, "nice of you two to finally join me."

"Sorry, we kept you waiting Alex was fussing over his hair like a girl," Aaron joked nudging the other with his shoulder.

"Slander!" Alex gasped shaking his head trying to hold back his laughter. "So tell me about the place you found Laf."

"I will, once we're in the car. Our drivers getting quite annoyed that we aren't ready to go yet." Lafayette said clicking his tongue as he lead them to the limousine (or VTC as the Frenchman had called it). Once they were in Laf resumed telling them about the restaurant. "It's a nice little family run place, homemade food. I had dinner there last time I visited and I was blown away." Aaron had to hold back a noise of satisfaction when Alex laid a hand on his thigh casually. The touch didn't seem to get by Lafayette, whose eyes blatantly watched. Aaron was thankful that the tall man didn't say anything and continued on with telling them about the restaurant.

When the trio finally arrived the waiters whisked them away to a table in the back of the place far from any civilians. "Private," Alex commented and sat down. "So what's good here?"

"Well a popular food is tartiflette, it's basically potatoes, bacon, white wine, and cheese. There's a lovely onion soup also that I've had myself and it blew me away," he said chattering on about the menu. Aaron made a mental note to order the tartiflette.

The waitress came by taking their orders. Aaron a glass of water (he decided to hold off since the tartiflette was made with white wine), Alex ordered Lafayette's highly praised onion soup and a glass of red wine, and Lafayette ordered andouillete and white wine.

"So Lafayette," Alex started. "On my behalf and Aaron's we are extremely sorry you uh heard what you heard on the jet." Aaron flushed at his lover's apology and wanted to bury his hand into his hands.

"It's no problem mon copain, after all who am I to tell lovers to hold off their affections." Lafayette threw a wink at Aaron. "Although I wish I could say I was surprised, that you, Alex, had become involved with Aaron."

"Oh? And why would that be Laf?" Alex leaned in on his elbows. "If you're about to say what I think you're about to say, you're wrong."

"I'm just reminding you dearest Alex about what happened last time you became involved with one of your assistants. I love that you're happy with little Burr, but I worry about you, you know?" Lafayette said gently to him. Aaron could tell that the man's intentions meant well and it filled him with warmth knowing Alex had friends that cared deeply for him.

Alex for once seemed to think before he spoke, Lafayette's intentions and nodded in acceptance. "I'm glad you care so much about me and I understand why you would be worried hell I'd be worried about me too considering what happened last time... but it's different now. Things are much different now, I made a huge mistake and this time I know for a fact it's not." Alex turned to Aaron and pulled him into a uncoordinated kiss, their noses bumped and teeth clashed. It was messy but the two pulled away giggling like schoolgirls.

"How heartwarming," Lafayette chuckled. "Our foods coming now and if you wish to keep your trysts secret I'd advise you two not be so close in front of the waitress."

Aaron's mouth watered as the homemade French food was set before them. He said Grace in his head, it was a habit he picked up from growing up in a Christian household, and started into his food. "So good," he said happily to no one in particular.

Lafayette chuckled watching Aaron, "would you like to try mine? You might like it." He cut up a piece of the meat on his plate and nudged it to the side.

"Thank you," Aaron said putting the piece into his mouth. "What type of meat is it? It's delicious."

"Pig intestine."

"Oh."

Alex and Lafayette erupted in laughter. "Aaron, your face oh my god!" Alex said heartily. Aaron went beet red and shoved another piece of his tartiflette into his mouth.

"Well at least you can say that you've eaten pig intestine," Alex said patting Aaron's shoulder. "It's more than most people can say."

"I suppose you're right," Aaron hummed with a small smile.

"So what do you two have planned for tomorrow? I will say I'm going to miss my little traveling partner," Lafayette asked between bites.

"I wanted to take Aaron to see Pont de Arts. They don't have the locks anymore but it's a sentimental thing to look at you know. I also thought it'd be nice if we had some to go see Versailles, Aaron would love the beauty of it," Alex said eagerly.

"Oh yes, the Hall of Mirrors is at the top of my list to see. When I google'd it, it looked to beautiful." He added in to Alex's explanation.

"You two sound like you have quite the day ahead of you," Lafayette said with a smile. "Seems we finished anyone up for dessert?"

\---

la retransmission de ce jour , et à ' em," Alex sang kissing Aaron to wake him up.

Aaron opened an eye and sat up onto his elbows to look at Alex. "Is that coffee I smell?"

"It is indeed, the best for my heart mon coeur ," Alex said handing him a cup and sitting cross legged next to him.

"You're in a awfully French mood," Aaron chuckled taking a sip. Alex simply grinned into his cup and winked. 

"What can I say? France really does a number on me," he sighed dreamily.

After they finished their coffee and got dressed they headed out. Alex chattered merrily about every little corner they came across. It was a short walk nothing too long.

smiled examine the arcs on rod iron holding up the bridge, where the locks once were was now graffitied art panels. While not as beautiful as the locks must have been it had its own charm.

"What do you think?" Alex asked. "I mean it's not as you know the same without the locks but they say lovers should come and see the bridge. I hope it wasn't a disappointment or-"

"Alex I love it," he said tenderly reaching for the others hand. "I'm happy to see it with you, you have to at least admit the graffiti is cute."

Alex laughed, "I suppose your right. It is cute, I like how they still kept the general idea of the locks." He pointed at the little cartoon locks and keys.

"It's a shame we can't put a lock on," Aaron commented absentmindedly looking over the bridge.

"You mean this lock?" Alex said with a grin.

"What lock?"

"This one," he said acting like he was holding a lock. Alex pinched the air, "and here's the key." Aaron could hardly contain his laughter. Alex knelt down to the wall and snapped the 'lock' in and threw the 'key' over into the Seine River. "There, now it's official. May it be a testament to our love."

Aaron did the unthinkable. He leaned over and _kissed_ Alex in public. Alex cupped his face with one hand and pulled Aaron in close.

After they broke apart Aaron held his breath. "Did we- we just kissed in public?"

"I suppose we did, don't worry I doubt anyone here knows who runs the money in America. See no one batted an eye," Alex assured him.

Aaron glanced around. Just as Alex said no one seemed to be interested in the two men. "Alright," he exhaled. "So to Versailles next?"

"Mmhm, we'll need to take the TGV over. It's France's version of the metro in case you were wondering," Alex said linking arms with Aaron leading him to the nearest station.

"You've been to Versailles, haven't you? Tell me about it."

"Yes, it was amazing to see. I'll give you a personal tour but the highlights or stuff I'm sure you'll fall in love with the Hall of Mirrors. It's cool because it was originally built in the 17th century by Louis XIII in 1623 as a hunting lodge of brick and stone..."

\---

Alex was absolutely right he loved the Hall of Mirrors. Aaron was astounded by the many large chandeliers that hung from the painted ceilings.

It's beauty was almost too much for words. Alex practically had to drag him out of the hall to see the rest of the palace. Aaron couldn't help but feel disappointed when they had to leave.

But all good things must come to an end and the next morning they were on a plane back to reality (although it was nice to be able to be able to cuddle with Alex on the plane since Laf was in on them now).

"Hey Alex?" Aaron asked softly, they were ten minutes from landing back in DC.

"Yes?" 

"Thank you," he said and stopped Alex before he could speak. "It really means a lot that you invited me to go with you. I really needed the break plus spending time with you was the most fun I've had in a while."

Alex for once was quiet and seemed to be digesting Aaron's words. "Aaron Burr, I love you and for the first time in a while I'm not just saying it to say it. I really mean it, God it seems that you knock the words right of me." Lafayette made a noise from his seat that sent them into laughter.

"I'll drive you home," Alex said as the plane landed. Aaron knew no protesting would stop him from not driving him. "It's dark out and the buses can be questionable."

It's a short drive from the airport to Aaron's apartment. After a short goodbye Aaron hiked his way back up the stairs and stretched ready to hit the bed.

He let himself in and dropped his bags at the door. It wasn't long before sleep washed over him.

\---

A month passes. Aaron starts spending less time with Alex because Theo gets worse and she needs him. She refuses to be put on pain pills or morphine ("I don't want to live the rest of my life doped up"). Her mom has no choice but to call Hospice. As of the last week, she's been having a hard time talking due to shortness of breath. Her doctor gave in and out her on oxygen to help her breathing.

It's hard watching your friend wilt away. Not that Aaron didn't expect it not to, but seeing Theo not even being able control her bowels is when it starts to set in that his best friend is going to die. That she wasn’t going to magically get better, that there would be no more afternoons spent talking.

Aaron starts to take time off from work to be with her, not that Alex minded.

"Hey Aaron?"

It's another day he takes off. They're spending it reading, a hobby both of them enjoy.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Theo rasped. "I'm going to die soon and I want to thank you for all the years you've stayed with me, even the time I forced you to come skinny dipping." She laughs shakily but instantly starts wheezing.

Aaron frowns, he doesn't cry anymore. He's shed his tears. "I love you too Theo. I couldn't have wished for a better person to spend my years with." He takes her hand in his, he's afraid to hold it too tightly.

\---

Theo begs him to let her meet Alex. He indulges her and after work invites Alex to come over with him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be rude and just show up there," Alex said.

"Don't worry, she's been begging to meet you since I first told her about you," he assures the older man. Alex relents and goes with Aaron. Theo is more than overjoyed to him.

"Oh my god, sir it's so nice to meet you," she rasps. Each word takes her a couple moments to pronounce. She smiles looking Alex over, "it's nice to meet the man that's been looking after Aaron."

"Someone has to look after him," Alex jokes sitting down next to her bed. Theo giggled until she broke down coughing.

"Don't look so worried, it happens," she said to Alex. Aaron placed a comforting hand on his lower back. Alex leaned into the touch and continued on talking to Theo. It wasn't before long that Alex was making hand gestures and talking a million miles an hour. Theo and Aaron caught each other's eyes and grinned. Aaron couldn't resist it, he snuck out his phone and took a candid picture of them. _His two favorite people_.

"Hey as much as I hate to break this up, Theodosia your nurse is here." Ann popped her head in watching the three.

"One sec," Theo said holding up a finger. "Alex can I talk to you for a moment, alone." Aaron tilted his head confused.

"Sure, of course," Alex said with a small nod. "I'll see you in a little, babe."

"Alright, bye Theo," Aaron said with some hesitance. He followed Ann out the room and exchange pleasantries with the nurse.

Ten minutes later Alex came out, his face solemn. He said his goodbyes to Ann and the two went out to the car. 

"So what did you and Theo talk about?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?" 

_This is a first Alex isn't eager to talk_ , Aaron thought to himself. 

"Okay."

\---

Theodosia Bartow dies in May.

Aaron felt his heart shatter when Ann called crying from the hospital. Not less than a moment later he broke down in Alex's arms. He ends up taking the bus home that evening unable to fathom the thought of driving home with Alex's look of pity or the uncomfortable silence.

He takes the next three days off and doesn't even bother calling in for the next three. Aaron knows it's it irresponsible and that there's a good chance he's going lose his once in a lifetime job, but he finds himself unable to care. It was Theodosia that had encouraged him to go out for it. It was Theodosia that had celebrated with him when he had gotten it.

Aaron's phone dinged for the twenty sixth time that day- yes he had been counting.

Alex. Again.

5 voicemails and 11 text messages total. Not to mention the many from the previous 5 days. He'd give the man credit for not giving up. Aaron could have sworn at one point he heard someone (Alex?) knocking at his door. It didn't seem to matter at that point.

Her funeral was on the seventh day. Aaron pulled himself out of bed for the first time in days and laid out his suit. He grudgingly put in on and stood for a moment staring into his mirror.

Aaron dragged a hand over his jaw and head. Prickly. "I'll shave later," he told himself.

The weather wasn't too terrible warm so it was bearable to walk the couple blocks to the old funeral home. When he arrives there are not too many people there for her funeral. Couple friends from college (he presumed), Ann (of course), and some members of the community just paying their respects.

It was a nicely set up service. Outside, lots of flowers, and a large picture of Theo smiling broadly. Aaron took a front seat next to Ann, saying a few words to her.

Not long after the priest started a man came up next to him. Aaron looked over and felt his heart seize up. "Alex?" He said quietly. Alex smiled and gently took Aaron's hand in his.

"You came?" Aaron asked after the service.

"You really think that I would just leave you like that?" Alex said baffled. He wrapped his arms around Aaron comfortingly.

"I've been so rude, ignoring your messages," he said unable to look at Alex. He felt cold sweat prick his skin in embarrassment.

And my visit to your place." _So he did come_ , Aaron thought. "Look, Aaron you’re stuck with me. A few days ignoring me isn't going to drive me away. Trust me I've been through worse, this one time John- actually it's not important, right now."

Aaron lunched forward and embraced Alex, "I'm sorry." He balled his hands into Alex's jacket and pressing his face into the others neck.

"It's fine, this past week has been rough to say the least," Alex said softly to him. "Let me drive you home and we can sit."

"Let's," he agreed still keeping a hold onto Alex with one hand. As he followed him to the car he caught a glimpse of a photographer, their camera trained on them.

Alex seemed to sense Aaron's discomfort by them. "Ignore them, one problem at a time." Aaron nodded and got into the car. He could already see the picture of them on the front of a newspaper. He laughed to himself thinking of the headline: Secretary of Treasury having sexual relations with ANOTHER assistant.

The car ride back to his place was a blur. Aaron led Alex back up to his apartment, "make yourself at home." He said to the other.

"When was the last time you ate? You look thin, Aaron," Alex said making a beeline to the fridge to find some food.

Not sure," he admitted and accepted the string cheese Alex threw his way. He unwrapped it and took a bite. After he finished he looked back at Alex. A feeling of dread curled in his stomach. "My job?"

Alex shook his head, "after what the reporters saw I don't think you'll be able to keep it. I can find you another though, somewhere else in the department-"

Aaron sighed and blocked out Alex's speech. _Man I really fucked up this time_ , he thought. He blinked feeling Alex embrace him.

"-what I'm trying to say is that you don't have to go through this alone. I want to help you because I love you and if you'd like you could stay at my place. I completely understand if you don't want too."

"You want me to move in with you?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, if you want too. You don't have to of course," Alex said his cheeks turning red.

"I think I'd like that."

\---

A month passes. It takes a while for Aaron to work through Theodosia, hell he still has days where he feels empty inside knowing he isn't going to see his best friend anymore. It gets better though, Alex helps on the worst days. After their relationship makes news lines he is given a new job elsewhere in the department (Alex is lectured out by the president and comes home that day in a fit).

They fall into a equilibrium. It’s funny how domestic they've become. Alex washes dishes while Aaron dries. Alex puts the laundry in and Aaron takes it out. Domestic life was never quite Aaron's style but he finds he's happier then he's been in weeks being in it.

"Alex?" He asked pressing a small kiss onto his lover's shoulder. They were lying in bed spending one of the few Saturday's Alex took off relaxing.

"Hm?" The other hummed back sleepily, turning to face Aaron.

"This is going to sound completely out of nowhere but you remember when you met Theo?"

"Yes," Alex said propping himself up on his elbows. "Why?"

"Do you remember what she said to you when she wanted to talk alone?" Aaron shifted to look at Alex.

Alex is quiet, but speaks. "I forget to tell you didn't I? She told me she knew she wasn't going to be here, alive, with us much longer and wanted me to promise to take care of you. Theo also wanted me to tell you after she died that she loved you and thank you for giving her the best twenty three years of her life. She wouldn't trade the time you two spent together for anything in the world."

Aaron moves closer against Alex and the other held him comfortingly thinking about Theo. "I was lucky to have known her," he said softly.

"You only meet someone like that once in a lifetime," Alex replied running his fingers alone Aaron's chest lightly. After a moment Alex speaks up, "I think I'm going to retire after Washington’s term is over. He's not running again and I've heard that Jefferson’s going to run. I've thought it through, it's not some thought, Aaron. I miss being a lawyer; I want to open back up my own office. I can spend more time with you and the kids, y'know? If you like you could always come and work there too."

Aaron smiled, "I can see it now: Law Office of Alexander Hamilton." Alex laughed and gently squeezed Aaron.

Aaron kissed Alex happily. He smiled knowing that things were getting better and that their future together was bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> Come talk to me over on tumblr @tendericarus if you have any questions. I'm always happy to talk.


End file.
